pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coffee BAM!/Archive 1
Hello! this is My Talk Page. I delete my old talk page because I didn't know how to archieve my talk page. If you want to help me how to archieve talk page Leave a Message in my talk page. I also can Help you something that you didn't know... Cofee BAM! Let's eat 06:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Testing Is this archieve talk page work? Just testing. From Buddy2 06:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Chinese Name But you've GOT TO have a Chinese name! You can't be half-Chinese and not have one! Actually, you could tell me your Chinese Surname and I'll make a name for you. (Not that I'm really good at it though). Bookbay 10:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Copyright stuff Isn't Sponge-nut and Pac-nut are copyright? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 06:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) New plants Can you make these plants for me? Multi-pult.JPG Gatlee-peater.jpg Gatling-pult.jpg (1st: Multi-pult; 2nd: Gatlee-peater; 3rd: Gatling-pult) p/s: A Garlic blinking (not from me, is from GatlingPeaz). Find it in your old Talk page Dung Dinh Anh 07:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Kool guy name Dzzzzzzzzzzung Dinh AnhDung Dinh Anh 07:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Chinese Plants (again) It is NOT your opinoin on how I will make plants. Seriously, I could make a Russian/French/whatever plant I want. I just think Chinese is cool becuz they're all symbols and stuff. Hmm... you got me the idea about making an Indonesian plant... Is this how you want Seashine to look? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 12:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank for blocking that contributor. He made lots of pages like: #Zombie bride #Gator Riding Zombie #Ever Ate Chinese? #A lot more... Do you think he/she needs to go to grammar school? Think... Vandalism is NO! Wanna talk? Thanks Thank you for making those plants Dung Dinh Anh 09:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Dung Dinh AnhDung Dinh Anh 09:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you join the Chat?PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 01:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Problemo! Taken from the other part of your talk page. I can't publish a page. How can I fix this? This is urgent! Independece to your brains! I tried to make a page called Stow Stroy but when I clicked "Save page" I brung me back to the page for editing! This took me hours. I tried for a new one then copy-paste but nothing seemed to work. Vandalism is NO! Wanna talk? NM! I did it! Yay! Vandalism is NO! Wanna talk? Chat Sorry, my computer had an error.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 03:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Teh Haxk Codes Can you re-send me the Cheats for Pvz DS? Also, my emulator is kinda slow, Peashooter shoots pea each 3 seconds, was there anything wrong? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 12:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) About The Computer Area Why did you Delete Mindstorms1 Computer area? It's not bad quality,but it's like made of pixels,ya dig? Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs Zombie Talk Page Barrier-nut Can you replace this Blink Barrier-nut instead of Ghostmedic1223's version? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 05:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Please Block _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Please Block 99.50.134.214, he is rude! just look at Weather pea's comments! Pvzaddict1276 14:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) 'About The Chat Moderator' My answer for this one took me very long and it's yes! Please tell me in my talk page how to ban people Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs Zombie Talk Page 'BANNING!' Hey there,about the banning thingy I did what you said BUT IT DIDN'T WORK!!!! Please respond on my talk page. Zombotany Zombies' Gallery Can we make a gallery of all kinds of Zombotany Zombies? Dung Dinh Anh 06:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Woodpecker Zombie Deletion!? I was editing it anyway! Do put it on the comments first if you're going to delete something! So they can edit it! What were you thinking? And the Woodpecker Zombie was a good idea, too... Moar Blinking Plant I has sum new Blinking Plants. Also, can you replace the Barrier-nut in your Gallery with the Barrier-nut below? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Some Jerk There's a jerk that made this Insane finale mini-game that's too impossible too beat and it's badly made. Please delete Insane finale, ---------------->^(link) ,and block the user who made Insane finale. AGRH! ME WANT BRA-BRAINS! BARGBL! BARLF! 00:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Too bad Shipparoo, the one you doesn't want to join this wiki, is already join. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 13:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ComplienBro He stole my idea and picture, Pirate-o-nut, my avatar. Please decide what will happen to him. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 14:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Spammer There is a person spamming and his/her username is Chen Yao Choo. CC00 removed some spam by Chen Yao Choo, but not his bad top 10 lists. Did you know he has bad grammar? You can ban him/her for a year for vandalism. Please make him stop! BRAINZ!!!!! Deleting Did you just deleted the Bungee Zombie Boss? Why? Tell me! Please, some wikia contibutor that made news for this idea was pretty much my idea for making a boss zombie! Tell 3 reasons why you deleted this. LIly-ppppp- ? I don't get it. P.S. This may be the wrong choice to do, but I think you could restore it. P.S.S. This came from your other talk page. Why aren't you responding!? Lily-ppppp- ? I don't get it. I Forgot the title, k? Yeah, when I said I was ran out of air and died, it's mean that I gotta go . And that user (SpikeGatlingPeaz, lol) is was just me, fightin' with P777L, aka Plant Lover's alt account, we was just kiddin' around. Also, want sum ≈ (bacon)? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 13:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Archiveing How do you archive your talk page?My page.TalkBlogs that calls himself "CattailsAreCuteYZ" he keeps saying to others that they got bad grammar and he is annoying please block him! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Moar Blinking Plants!! *'Update version 9000.1 (adding Blink Ice-shroom)' *'Update version 9000.2 (adding Blink Gloom-shroom)' *'Update version 9000.3 (adding Blink Torchwood)' *'Update version 9000.4 (adding Blink Spikeweed and Spikerock)' Blink Wall-nut.png|Wall-nut Blink Sun-shroom.png|Sun-shroom Blink Ice-shroom.png|Ice-shroom Blink Gloom-shroom.png|Gloom-shroom Blink Torchwood.png|Torchwood Blink Spikeweed.png|Spikeweed Blink Spikerock.png|Spikerock [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 16:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I am the man 15:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) go ahead. Why: cause i have no clue when/where/how to use my admin-abilities and yes i am slightly inactive cause their is other wikis too that i like. I am the man 15:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) OMGLOL http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadythecat/Plants_vs._Zombies_2_Ideas Read the Annoymous user new area idea: "new level area- sewers, the owner retreats to the bathroom and the zombies are coming in through the plumbing it looks like a pool level and a nightime level no sun use sun flowers you lose when the zombie goes up the pipe behind the plants." -- A wikia contributor [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 08:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Banation Should I blocks 109.76.67.3? He tooks my pictures and claims as his own, proof here. GatlingPeaz Invisibru signature , Ctrl+A plz!! 04:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P0|Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) They wants my moneys :'(. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 12:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Jeremy... Wants to blocks innocent user, see this Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 02:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC)